Tanjunka Suru
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Nothing smells as sweet as a rose. A love that I once let go of out of pure stupidity is still waiting for me. What do I do? Take back the love that I so easily cast away, or do I move on and forget the lover waiting just for me? Setsuna x Evangeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Tanjunka Suru**

_By Team XTC_

I got tired of always referring to ourselves as xYuki, Kimusume, and Toumasan... so I changed it. Now we are Team XTC! XDD

Anyways, thanks to this momentous moment, I've come up with Negima Fanfiction's first ever... full length... Eva x Setsuna story. It'll be something new yes, but hey, we're all about shakin' things up around here.

P.s - Tanjunka Suru means to simplify. XD Thus the length of the story. I am simplifying it.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_The Disgruntled Smell Of Love

* * *

  
_

"Eva-chan, wake-y wake-y, sleepy head." the voice of my adoptive father called out. I groaned as the sun's rays poked away the slumber I submerged myself in. I tossed in my bed and felt a warm hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Eva-chan, wake up, you're going to be late."

"Mmnnm..." I groaned, tucking my body deeper into the covers.

"Eva-chan!" my father shouted.

"Evangeline, isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep, and we'll try to get back to you later," I grumbled sleepily, "beep."

"Okay, if Eva-chan doesn't wake up now, Daddy will take her to school."

"I'm awake!" I screamed jumping out of bed as fast as I could. The thought of my father figure dropping me off at school was terrifying. I sent a glare at the handsome man scoffed at him. "Vile vermin."

"Yes, yes, I love you to, Eva-chan." my father hummed as he stood up and left the room.

The moment he exited, I plunged myself back into my bed, curling up with my favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Stuffington The 3rd. I sighed heavily remembering what today was. With half lidded eyes, I reluctantly got up and headed over to the closet and yanked out my school uniform.

I undressed slowly, tossing my pajamas onto the unmade bed, but before I put on my shirt I took the chance to stare at my semi clad form in the mirror close by.

I'm your average 15 year old girl, well by average, I really drop dead gorgeous. From my C cup breast, to my cute little butt, then over to my flawless Caucasian face, and my perfect height. My pearly white teeth, silky smooth golden hair, mesmerizing green eyes, and my baby's bottom soft skin. I'm beautiful, but at the same time it is a curse. A very welcomed curse at that.

Slipping on my lacy white bra, I made sure it fit all right, and moved onto my shirt, followed by my skirt, then the tie, and lastly the red blazer that adorned the school's emblem. I noticed that my skirt seemed a little long, I hoisted it up just slightly. When I thought myself even more presentable then I already was, I left my room and headed down towards the dining room.

I descended down the stairs slowly, my golden locks of golden hair fluttering behind me. I turned and saw my little brother, Negi, eating some toast and having a some what lovely conversation with our sister Asuna. The two were bickering really, but that was none of my concern.

"Ah, good morning, Eva-onee-chan!" Negi chimed, a bright smile on his sickeningly cute face. I nodded at him, acknowledging his presence. Soon after he returned to his buttered toast and chatting with Asuna.

I sat down on the chair beside the redheaded girl and reached for a slice of toast. I spread on some strawberry jam and ate it slowly, savoring the time I had to myself.

"What's wrong squirt?" Asuna asked me, her mismatched eyes staring at me with a taunting stare.

"None of your business, Asuna," I barked at my little sister. "I have a lot on my mine, so can it before I do it for you."

"Ouch, someone's a little grouchy. What's eattin' away at ya', _Onee-chan_?

"Call me, Onee-chan, one more time," I took an angry bite out of my toast and glared at her. "And I'll fucking bite your head off."

My father slammed his news paper onto the table and stared at me. "What your language young lady." he warned me.

"Bah, I'm going to school." I muttered before storming out of the room. I was at the door putting on my shoes when I over heard my father ask Asuna what was bugging me. "She's just mad that the captain of the Basket ball team rejected her offer to go to the school dance with you." Asuna replied dutifully. I scoffed at them and walked out the door, slamming it as hard as I could. "Who needs a stupid Basketball team captain when you're the captain of the Cheerleader squad." I grumbled to myself.

As I walked to school, my thoughts ran a muck inside of my head. What Asuna said is true, I did ask the basketball team captain to the dance, and yes, she did reject me. I also asked the volleyball team captain to the dance, and she to rejected me. The only captains that didn't reject me was the Kendo team captain, the Baseball team captain, and the Mathlete team captain. Why they didn't reject me easy, the Kendo and Baseball team captains, is the same person, and the Mathelete team captain, is dating said Kendo and Baseball team captain.

"Damnit, why didn't anyone accept my offer?" I asked myself.

"Because, you're mean," a charming voice spoke out. I spun around and glared at the speaker, and blushed when I saw who it was. "Morning, Evangeline."

"G-Get out of my face, Sakurazaki." I barked.

"Nah, I kind of like being in your personal space," the idiot said to me. The handsome grin on her face taunted me, but all it did was take my breath away. "Which reminds me, why don't you ever call me by my first name? We've been in the same class for over 10 long... painful... years."

"Fine, have it your way," I said hastingly, "Se-Setsuna."

"Wow, my name sounds even nicer coming out of your lips then Ayaka's." Setsuna said in cocky tone of voice. The dark haired girl before me got out of her car and opened the other door and said, "I'll give you a lift to school. Y'know, for old time's sake."

At first I was a little reluctant to accept the offer, but I did have quite a time in the backseat of that car. "Fine, but just this once." I muttered before getting in. Setsuna smiled at me as she closed the door after me.

Setsuna got in and started up the 2008 mustang GT. She loved the car, if she could marry it, I bet she would. She's customized the muscle car to extreme lengths. From lambo doors, to neons, the car has it all. A sexy midnight blue paint job with lightning bolts on the side, sleek front and rear end bumpers, a stylish spoiler, wicked sound system, the works.

"So what else did you add to this bad boy?" I asked the dark haired girl. She took a moment to think, but in the end, she chose to just show me what she changed. "Oh, you changed the meters.

"Yep, the match more with the car more." she said with a proud grin. She put on her seat belt and shifted gears. The car roared to life as it rolled out of its spot and onto the lane. Silence insinuated between us until she chose to speak. "So, what's new?"

"You already know what's new," I replied quietly. "All the team captain's rejected me flat out."

"Ah."

"Don't laugh."

"I did the moment I heard from said captains."

"Shit."

"Aha, don't be mad at me," she said as she maneuvered the to turn. "I can't help but hear these things, everyone just loves to come visit the green house."

"Eh, you'll never see me in that fruity place."

"Ah, speaking of fruits, the apple tree's finally blossoming." she said happily.

"From all clubs you could have chose from, why the agriculture club?" I asked her, my voice exasperated. Setsuna remained quiet for sometime, her eyes not meeting mine. "Well?"

"Because the green house reminds me of you. It smells a lot like you, it even acts the same. The plants are always in need of attention, and when you give them the right amount of love, they transform into something breath taking." she took yet another moment. "That's why I joined."

I was speechless, but I saw it coming. "Man, I can't believe I dated someone as hippie as you."

"Call me whatever you want to, Eva-chan, chicks dig the flower thing."

"I know one chick that doesn't." I barked back. I squinted my eyes into the distance and glared at the school with a sneer.

"Oh, who?"

"The one who's getting out of your car right now."

Setsuna stepped on the breaks and parked her car. She waited for me to get out, her just watching me with a wishful mirth in them. I growl at her and unbuckle my seat belt, my hand reaching for the door slowly. Carefully, I watched the handsome girl beside me and in a split second I changed my mind. Reaching out for the other girl, I got up onto the chair in a way that I could touch her without impaling myself with the gear shift.

"Hm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Okay, there WILL be more to come from this. Expect this story to be really short, xD, seriously. This will be short. This story will be updated at least once a week due to its lack of length, and because of this lacking, this story will have many a chapter. Expect at least 10-30.

**Unedited since the beta's are no where to be seen at the moment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanjunka Suru**

_By Team XTC_

Lol, this chapter was finished ages ago, but I (xYuki) got lost in the new website interface. o.o

Okay, let's start up some EvaSetsu shippers! ;D Seriously by the time this story is finished, we'll make a shipper out of you. .-.

Not edited FYI.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Gemini_

* * *

"_Eva-chan, Setsuna-san's here!" my father called out to me in the sanctity of the hallway. _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted back impatiently._

_Grumbling to myself as I applied what minimal make up I needed for my date with the coolest and possibly second hottest girl in school. I smacked my lips together setting my lipstick in place. I grinned to myself eagerly as I made myself look even more drop dead gorgeous for my charming girlfriend. Satisfied with my make up I stood up and looked at myself in the full body mirror, and fiddled with my skirt making it shorter. _

_I had my long blonde hair up into two high pigtails held up by red ribbons that my girlfriend had given me for our first date as a couple. A warm blush crept up onto my face as I thought of my lover. Shaking my head furiously, I ran out of my bedroom door, down the stairs, and into Setsuna's arms._

"_Whoa! Careful there, Eva," she said with a warm stare. I giggled at her and relished her embrace and held on tighter. "You're looking great as usual." she complimented. _

_I detached myself from Setsuna's side and looked down at the clothes I wore. It was simple really, even a total fashion noob can dress the way I did, but this person couldn't look as great as me in them. I wore a simple but decadent white frilly Lolita long sleeved shirt with a red ribbon around the collar. An equally frilly red skirt rimmed with white lace, red and white stripped thigh high socks, and black boots to finish off the set._

"_I know," I said with a blush, "I can't say the same for you though."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Ya..."_

"_Why?"_

"_You're still in your McDonald's uniform." I stated in a matter of fact way. Setsuna blushed and looked away from me. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to hug me, but I stepped back reluctantly. She gave me a questioning look as I replied, "You're one of the richest girls in school, why are you working at a McDicks?" _

"_Eh? You know, most people like it when the person they're dating has a job," she said, her voice exasperated. "It's not that I come late for our dates or anything of the sort because of work..."_

"_It's just, kind of embarrassing. I'm head cheerleader, I can be seen walking around with a fast food worker." I explained. I saw a small glare flash upon Setsuna's stunning features but didn't pay mind to it._

_Scratching her head angrily, Setsuna said, "Fine, I'll quit tomorrow, so can we just get over the subject? If you want we'll go stop by the mall and I'll buy some new clothes."_

"_I would like that very much." I replied, linking out arms together. _

_Here I was, on top of the world, dating the school's most desirable girl. But here I am, unhappy knowing that the dream boat Sakurazaki Setsuna, one of the richest girls in school, works at a McDonalds just to feel like she's doing herself some good. Why though? She's good looking, rich, dating the most popular girl in school, so why!? Why am I putting up with a fast food worker?_

"_Come on let's go?" Setsuna said, ushering me out of the door. "We'll go anywhere you want, that is, after I get some new clothes."_

"_Really?" I asked her quickly before we left the front porch. Setsuna nodded her gorgeous head on held onto my hand. I hurriedly wrapped my free arm around the her's. I leaned in closer to her, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek. __**'Ah, that's why I'm putting up with her. She makes me... happy.'**_

* * *

I was walking beside Setsuna, grumbling as girl after annoying girl greeted her happily, asking her about the green house and its ugly weeds. Setsuna had always smiled and answered their questions attentively. The expression she had as she spoke about the flowers that her club grew in the school green house had a strange effect on me. It made my heart beat faster.

I was starting to feel comfortable with her again, but then a familiar blonde haired teenager walked up to my Setsuna and smiled at her.

"You are late as usual, Setsuna." she said. You shrugged and grinned at her. She sighed in return and pressed forward, "You should know better then that. You, of all people coming to school late is, well, it leaves a bad impression on me."

"I know, I'm sorry, Ayaka." you replied, your words rung out hollowly. Your face was somber, but the smirk you had on your face told me otherwise.

The other blonde, Ayaka, sighed and wrapped her arms around your left. "Why is that I can't stay mad at you?" She asked with a tiny blush. You shrugged at her but smiled. "I guess I like you way to much for my own good I guess."

"That is a real problem, huh, shall we discuss this problem over tea in the green house this afternoon, Student Council President?" you asked her, feigning concern over the false subject.

"Very well, but you must keep in mind, you must be punctual to this meeting." Ayaka retorted, her voice sounding official. You gave her a lithe salute and grinned. "Shall we go to class then?"

"That's the plan right?" you muttered, slightly irked by her bossiness.

The two of you walked away, gasps of jealous rung out quietly as the two of you walked passed the other students. You looked back at me, our eyes meeting briefly, and then I saw you smile. It was a lingering smile, I knew that you to, felt the same way. There was a tiny bit of regret behind your smile. It was like you were telling me that you had the wrong blonde wrapped up in your arms. Well, you're right. You really did have the wrong blonde in your arms, but that was my mistake and now I have to carry the burden of guilt on my shoulders.

I was a fool. A real fool amongst other fools, that being said almost literally of course. We are Gemini, though we are apart for now, we will always be drawn together by the red string of fate that binds us together. We are... Gemini, just one of a half. We complete each other, no one can take the other away and hope to fulfil the yearning.

We are Gemini, you and I.

"I fucked up." I dead panned. I slammed the palm of my hand onto my face angrily and screamed quietly.

* * *

There chapter 2. Expect the next update sometime next week.

**

* * *

Reviews

* * *

  
**

**blood_soul** - Er. "Unedited since the beta s are no where to be seen at the moment." That's important. Okay. IMPORTANT. I have beta readers who do my proof reading for me, and since they weren't around I just left it as is. Also, I (xYuki) am notorious for not editing my writings. XD

**bedfrod** - o.o There. Second update.

**ichigolynn** - Pfft, I'm glad someone agrees with me. XD I'm getting a tooth ache from KonoSetsu, seriously, it's cute, but not that cute. o-o

**taylor** - Again, it was unedited, so I know what you mean.

**Teh Original Cyn - **Thank you.

* * *

**OKAY SERIOUSLY THE NEXT PERSON THAT TELLS ME ABOUT THE ERRORS IS GUNNA GET... I DON'T KNOW REALLY. BUT CUT ME A LITTLE SLACK HERE, ENGLISH IS STARTING TO GET DIFFICULT FOR ME TO SPEAK, AND WRITE, THUS WHY I HAVE MY BETAS TO EDIT FOR ME. SO WHEN I SAY THIS WASN'T EDITED, DON'T BRING IT INTO THE REVIEW. O.o Domo. **


End file.
